Because True Love Always Waits
by gleekgirl635
Summary: Five years ago Finn just got up and left with no explanation. Rachel was heartbroken but continued life. But when Finn comes back to Lima Rachel hops on the first plane and finds him only to find out he's getting married. He says he's moved on but has he?
1. Chapter 1

Living in New York has always been a dream for Rachel Berry, but she always thought that she would be living with someone.

**Flashback**

_"Kurt, what do you mean? He couldn't have just left!" Rachel said, she was not going to believe what Kurt was saying._

_"Rachel, he left. I don't know why but he just got up and drove off."_

_"But why? I don't get it!"_

_"I don't either, just call him."_

_Rachel called, and called, and called, but Finn never answered. Rachel drove home and cried all night in her room. Why? Why did he just leave? Why didn't he say goodbye?_

Rachel sat in her tiny apartment kitchen. It was a rainy, cold day. 5 years to the day Finn had just got up and left. She had been haunted ever since. She loved him and never stopped. The pain had never stopped. Her phone started to ring and broke her out of her dreaming.

"Hello?" She said somberly.

"Rachel, it's Kurt."

"Oh hi Kurt."

"We have a surprise for you,"

"Huh?"

Finn's in Lima." Rachel's mouth hung open and she dropped the phone, running into her bedroom to change and run to the airport.

"But Rachel wait! Rachel? Rachel are you there?" Kurt asked. He hung up realizing she had dropped the phone.  
Rachel ran out of her apartment with one suitcase, trying to flag down a taxi. She finally got one and told him to take her to the nearest airport. She ran to get the next ticket to Ohio. She decided to call her fathers and tell them she was coming.

The whole plane ride she stared out the window smiling. She was so excited, she was going to see her true love again after five years.

She walked down the runway and was greeted happily by her fathers. Once she was at her father's house she decided to call Kurt in the morning since it was late.

The next morning she called Kurt right after she woke up.

"Kurt?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm in Lima where's Finn staying?"

"Rachel, you need to know something."

"Kurt I don't have time. Where's Finn staying?" Kurt told her and she quickly got dressed.

Rachel drove around looking for the address Kurt had given her. She finally found the small house. She pulled into the driveway and ran to the front door ringing the doorbell.

Finn heard the doorbell and had no idea who would be there. He walked to the door opening it to reveal the petite brunette who literally jumped into his arms.

"Finn!" She yelled.

"I'm so glad I found you!" She said. Finn was surprised to see her here.

"Did Kurt tell you I was here? She nodded.

"Did he tell you the whole story?" Rachel looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean by the whole story?" After she said that a blonde woman came from the next room.

"Finn, honey who's this?" She asked looking at Rachel.

"Uh, Rachel this is Natalie, my fiancé." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Your Fiancé?" Finn nodded.

"Oh, well Kurt left that out." She said, looking embarrassed that she had jumped into his arms.

"Uh yeah Rachel, why don't we meet up tomorrow and just talk, catch up?" Rachel nodded.

"Okay, well congrats, I'm really happy for you Finn." She said, a fake smile on her face as she walked back to her car. She drove away and pulled over going back to her Father's and broke down. Tears running down her face, she was devastated. She couldn't believe that she had just thrown herself on a engaged man, it was like sophomore year all over again.

She pulled herself together enough to drive the rest of the way home. Once she got home she grabbed a carton of chocolate ice cream, went to her room, and turned on the most depressing movie she could find and cried. Her father's were worried about her but did not bother her because when Rachel Berry is crying you don't want to mess with her.

By 2 in the morning she had watch the most depressing movies of all times and had finish the 2 cartons of chocolate ice cream.

The next morning she was awaken by the hum from her cell phone.  
1 new message She pressed the read button:

From: Finn

**Sorry about yesterday, do you want to meet at the coffee shop on North Street?**

Rachel:

_**Sure, 10 ok?**_

Finn:

**Sure**

She slowly got out of bed and got dressed. She sat in her room for a while thinking about what would she say. She finally left her room and headed to the coffee shop.

She walked into the small coffee shop to see Finn sitting their. She faked a smile and slid into a booth.

"It's so good to see you again," He said smiling.

"You too,"

"So,uh I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Me too, but I want to know why you left." Finn sighed.

"I was afraid,"

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid I would lose you,"

"Why would you lose me Finn? I loved you."

"Well, because you were going to be alone in New York and I was afraid that you would fall in love with some other guy and leave me."

"Finn, I loved you. Did you really think I would leave you?"

"Now that you say it that way no, I just thought of the 'what ifs instead of 'will be's,"

"I'm so sorry Rachel."

"I know you are. But answer this. Why are you getting married to Natalie?"

"I love her, Rach. I've moved on."

"Okay, I understand that, but why didn't you answer my calls? Why didn't you just tell me you were scared? We could have talked about this Finn."

"I guess I thought that if I told you, you'd think I was being over-dramatic and break up with me."

"I would've have never have done that Finn, I would think you would have been able to just talk."

"I know, I know I'm an idiot. I just- I don't know Rach, I regret it everyday. But I'm marrying Natalie. I hope we can stay friends though," Rachel nodded as the whole conversation sunk in. He had officially broke up with her.

"I hope you'll still come to the wedding."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it." Finn checked his watch and his expression turned.

"I have to meet Natalie for something with the wedding. I'll talk to you later Rach." She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled and left. She watched as his car drove away.

She was heartbroken.

When she got home she saw Kurt sitting on her couch watching the Style Network. She was startled seeing him at her house.

"Kurt what are you doing here?" She said as he turned around.

"Well, your dad's called me to see if I could cheer you up."

"Okay, well how did you get in?"

"It was easy, Finn left a key in our old room labeled Rachel's house. So I let myself in."

"H-he kept the key?" She said trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Yeah, Anyway I got three cartons of chocolate ice cream and the most depressing movies I could find. So we can either do that or we could talk about how were going to destroy their relationship? You're choice." Rachel looked shocked. Natalie seemed nice enough.

"What? Why would you want to destroy your Step-brother's marriage?"

"Well, for one the lady's a physco, I mean she'll yelled at you if you breath at the same time as her and two Finn still loves you."

"Did you bring The Notebook?" Rachel asked.

"Really? You're going to take The Notebook over Finn?"

"It's a good movie!"

"Okay let me rephrase my question. we're getting Finn back."

"I-I can't do this Kurt. I can't hurt him."

"Oh come on Rachel I mean whats the worst that could happen?"

"Uh he finds out that I was behind and never speaks to me again."

"Oh yeah, right. I never thought of that."

"Kurt I really don't have time for this I have somethings to do."

"Just one more question Rachel. What's missing from your life?" Rachel looked at him like she was about to cry. It was a question that had been haunting her for 5 years.

"Finn," She whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" He said completely understanding her that first time.

"Finn," She said a little louder.

"You gotta speak up." She took a deep breath.

"Finn! Okay, I miss him, I still love him. Okay? I said it, I'm still in love with Finn. But even if he did break this off with Natalie he wouldn't come back to me."

"Why?"

"Because he told me he moved on, he's going to marry Natalie."

"Rachel, if I know Finn he hasn't moved on, trust me. He still loves you and could never love anyone but you. He's settling and realized it now that you're back. He knows you're the ONLY girl for him and it's going to eat him alive until he breaks up with Blondie and goes back to you."

"Let's do this." Rachel said as Kurt nodded."

"Now, tomorrow I' m coming here early with Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina and we are going to get you your man back you got it?" Rachel nodded.

"Okay, well I'm meeting someone about a clothing line in five. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel nodded as Kurt grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

-Glee-

Finn walked behind Natalie as she went on about colors with her sister, Rose, he was bored out of his mind.

"Finn are you paying attention to me?" She said snapping him out of his trance. All he could think about was Rachel.

"Of course!" He said trying not to get caught for day dreaming.

"Then what did I just say?" She asked.

"You asked me what you just said." He said hoping the answer would be good enough.

"Before that!"

"You asked if I was paying attention?" He said as she rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable,"

"Sometimes I wonder if he was dropped on his head as a child." She whispered to Rose, she giggled and Finn just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so for the wedding I was thinking all pink!" She said, her sister completely agreed with her.

"Well, what about me? Don't I get a say?" Finn asked as the two women looked at him.

"But Finn don't you want to make me happy?" She said with puppy eyes. Finn sighed.

"Yeah, okay have your pink." He said, she squealed and ran off with her sister to find what she wanted. Finn was left by himself. What does a guy do in a wedding store all alone? He thought to himself.

He text Puck.

**Dude I have no idea what to do!**

Puck read the text and immediately text him back.

_**That's easy dump the blonde and get back with Berry.**_

Finn had no idea what he was talking about.

**What?**

_**Berry's back dump the blond and go back with her!**_

**Wait how'd you know Rachel was back?**

_**Well it wasn't hard. Kurt told Mercedes, who told Quinn, who told me.**_

**So everyone knows Rachel's back?**

_**Yeah pretty much, well except for Brittany but half the time I don't think she knows what day it is**_.

Finn laughed at the text.

**OK But can't just dump Natalie.**

_**Well theres a couple a ways you can do it.**_

**What do you mean?**

_**Well you could either A break it off now B leave her at the altar or C marry her then divorce her 3 months later. your choice.**_

**Those all sound pretty awful**

_**Yeah that's why they call it dumping.**_

**Well thanks for the help.**

_**Anytime dude**_

Finn put his phone back in his pocket.

Like always Finn carried in all the bags from the girls shopping spree.

"Wait how did you guys pay for this?" Natalie quickly turned around.

"Oh it's okay Finn, I put it on your credit card." Finn sighed but the girls just walked away.

The beginning of the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 The Outburst

**Second chapter!This story I think will be one of the best, you guys are amazing reviewing, adding to story alerts and favorites. This story will be long and drag so watch out for that,l and I've been thinking about putting a twist in, this twist WILL NOT be for a while but I think it could be a good one and you will not see it coming. (plus I have not any story that has done it) So when it comes closer to putting the twist in I will let you know and you can decide if it's good or not. So on word with chapter two!

* * *

**

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" Rachel asked as Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and her all stood around the kitchen island.

"Well first we gotta get Blondie out of here." Kurt said.

"How do we do that?" Tina asked.

"Easy, we show her how we do it in Ohio."

"I don't get it." Rachel said.

"Exactly," The three girls looked at eachother.

"Just follow my lead and that Blond will be out of here quicker then we can say Lima Loser." Kurt took out his phone and texted everyone except for Finn.

Kurt: Were going to run Blondie out of town. Are you guys in?

Puck: I like this plan. I'm in

Artie: You can count on me

Santana: Definetly

Mike: You know it

Brittany: Who's Blondie?

"Okay I think everyones in, well except Brittany but I don't think she knows what day it." They all nodded.

"All we have now is Finn."

Kurt: Meet me at Breadsticks Friday night everyone from glee's coming.

Finn: Okay Natalie and I will be there

Kurt Great! See you there

"And the trap is set. Phase one complete."

-glee-

"Hey Natalie, Kurt's having a thing Friday, you'll come right?"

"Of course," She said

"Oh and Finn Chicken or Fish?"

"Uh chicken."

"Fish it is then." She said in her cheery voice, he sighed.

"Natalie, can't we do this equally? I mean it just seems like you're deciding everything and I have no say."

"But Finn, don't you want to make me happy?"

"Well yeah, but it's just like you decide on everything."

"Well, it's fish." Finn sighed, he was deafeated.

-glee-

"Another thing, we got to find you something that Finn will be drooling over once he sees you Friday," Kurt said, Tina, Quinn, and Mercedes all nodded.

"But I didn't really bring anything."

"Then we'll just have to get you something, on me."

"I could never let you do that."

"Do you want Finn or not?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then where going to the mall," He said grabbing his keys and heading to the door.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

They all followed Kurt to the car and drove to the mall.

-glee-

"Uh, I'm not wearing that," Rachel said looking at the dress Kurt had in his hands.

"Oh come on Rachel, Finn will be drooling if she sees you in this." Kurt said pleading.

"I'm not wearing it!" She said sternly.

"Rachel, come on Finn will totally dump blondie if he sees you in this." Quinn said.

"No." Rachel said again.

"Fine, what about this one?" Kurt said picking up another dress.

"That I will wear." Rachel said grabbing the dress heading to the dressing room.

"I think you should get the other one but it's your choice, I'm not the one who wants Finn." Kurt mumbled.

"I'm not wearing it!" She said closing the door.

"It's perfect!" Rachel said.

"I love it. But I do think you should have gone with the other dress."

"I'm not going to get the other dress!" She said going back to the dressing room to take it off.

Finn's P.O.V.

This whole wedding thing is kinda getting on my nerves.I mean it's like Natalie's deciding everything and when I suggest something she always stops me and says " Don't you want to make me happy?" and I give in but lately I don't want to, and all I can think about is Rachel. I've hurt her so many times and she still wants me. I don't get it, maybe it's a chick thing but I think I still love her. But I can't be thinking this! I'm marrying Natalie and Rachel's not ruining it. I just don't know anymore.

When Friday came Rachel was already to win Finn got in her car and drove to Breadsticks.

"- so we were walking down the street and-" Finn turned his head and saw Rachel. She looked beautiful. "Woah." He said as she sat down.

"Sorry I' m late." She said smiling at Finn.

"Wow, Rachel you look amazing." He said, he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Thank you Finn."

"Well, I look pretty too right Finn?" Natalie said, she had anger in her voice.

"Yeah, of course your gorgeuos. Just I haven't seen Rachel like this in awhile." Natalie started giving Rachel the stink-eye.

Kurt looked at Rachel and gave a head nod. Mission 1 dinner was filled with laughs, old stories, and stink-eyes from Natalie to Rachel.

"-Oh and remember the time when you gave Jacob a black-eye and he transfered from McKinley to some school in Texas!" Finn said to Puck.

"Uh huh, no one messes with Puckasaurus, you would think Jewfro would know that." Everyone started to laugh at Puck's ridiculous nickname for just sat their quiet as they all laughed.

'Natalie, do you have any funny memories from High School?" Kurt asked.

"I went to an all-girls catolic school," she said her tone was cold. " Nothing ever went on."

"Oh, well that was depressing," He mumbled to Mercedes who stiffled a laugh.

"Oh Finn remember the grilled cheesus?" Puck asked breaking the silence.

"That thing had powers!" He said as everyone started to laugh.

"Yeah, powers to make people go insane!"

"Wait what?" Natalie said not understanding what they were talking aboout.

"Oh, well I was making a grilled chesse and it kinda looked like jesus and-"

"You're grilled chesse looked like Jesus?"

"Yeah so then I started to say it had powers and-"

"You worshiped a grilled cheese?"

"Yeah, but that's not the whole story-"

"You're and idiot!"

"What?" He said everyone looked at Natalie.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! I can't belive you worshiped a grilled chesse!" She yelled everyone looked at her.

"What is wrong with you?" She said. Then she grabbed her bag and left. Everyone looked at Finn.

"I think she's just tired, y'know girls." Everyone just kinda nodded and looked down.

"I should probably see if she left or not." He said pushing out his chair.

"I thinks she's already left dude, let me drive you home," Puck said following Finn out of the resturant.

They just looked at each other until they were out the door.

"Wow, that was interesting." Kurt said.

"Uh huh," Rachel said.

"One time I drank mustard and Coke, it was really gross," Brittany said, she hadn't said anything that hold night. Everyone just looked at her.

* * *

**Now I know what you're thinking "Uh you shouldn't have put that in there! You're totally rushing the story!" But don't worry, this story's got a long road ahead of it and you will see more of these outburst and the cheesy fake side of Natalie.**

**Hope you guys liked it and be sure to tell me what you think!**

**-Marisa**


	3. Chapter 3 Lonely Nights and Lanie Cooper

**Sine you guys were DYING for the next chapter I took the liberty of writing chapter three YAY! Plus no Natalie YAY! Though I do love writing her psychopathic mind. Any way this ones a little shorter but don't worry it's good. Oh and before I forget I made a tumblr to keep you guys up to date with fanfic. I'll be posting when stories will be updated and that kinda thing so be sure to check it out there's a link on my page!**

**But I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The ride was mostly silent Finn having nothing to say and Puck not knowing where to begin.

"Are you okay man?" Puck finally said.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Finn said faking his happiness.

"You sure? I mean you pretty quiet."

"Yeah, but thanks for the ride," Finn said, Puck pulled into the driveway and Finn opened the door.

"Just remember if you need anyone to talk to Quinn's available," He said hoping it would cheer up his friend, Finn let out a quiet laugh and slowly made his way up the walkway. Finn slowly opened the door seeing a note left on the small table near the door.

_I'm staying at Rose' call me when you get a brain!_ Finn read the note and automatically got furious. He ran his fingers threw his hair and made his way upstairs.

_Rachel would have never done this to me, she would have never called me and idiot! Wait! What am I talking about? I shouldn't be thinking about Rachel! Though she did look beautiful in that dress and- wait! I'm marrying Natalie or was marrying her it all depends on if she comes back. Ugh! I just can't take this anymore!_

-glee-

Rachel,Kurt, and Quinn were the last ones to leave.

"Wow, That was interesting. What do you think will happen?" Kurt asked.

"It's not going to be easy Kurt, Finn isn't going to just fall back to me, I know Finn." Rachel said as they walked to their cars.

"I agree with Rachel, Finn's going to keep fighting for that fake until it blows up in his face."

"Right, what's our next plan?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet," Kurt said.

"Anyone feel bad for doing this?" Rachel asked, both Quinn and Kurt shook their head.

"Me neither." She said shutting her car door. Driving home Rachel turned on the radio. A song that she had avoided all these years came on.

_Highway run into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind_

_ Restless hearts sleep alone tonight _

_Sendin' all my love along the wire_

It took just one verse to make Rachel break down. She's been a mess these last five years, she wanted him back.

When she got home she called her friend from New York, Lanie, to see how things were going. Lanie was a lot different from Rachel, some people even questioned how they even could be friends. But to them the difference didn't matter. Lanie was what you would call artistic in New York, she had beautiful long Blond hair but was "ruined" by the colored streaks she had dyed in it. She was kinda sarcastic and obnoxious but somehow Rachel could hang out with her. When Rachel moved to New York she helped her dealing with Finn, she was the one who told her that if he wasn't calling her back then he must not love her the way he said he did.

"Hey Lanie, How's everything going?" Rachel asked laying her purse on her bed.

"Pretty good, but your agent keeps calling me, something about missing an audition?" She said.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot! I had an audition the day I flew back to Ohio and never called him. Is he mad?" She asked.

"Well, define mad?"

"Oh god he's mad." She said biting her lip.

"Yeah, he was all like What? She's gone! Wait 'till she comes back she's going to get an earful! and blah-blah blah. I hung up after that."

"You hung up on him?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, I mean the guy wouldn't shut up!"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Now, enough about what's happening here what's going on with McDreamy?" She said.

"Not what I planned,"

"what do you mean?" Lanie asked.

"He's getting married."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I got to his house and was all Finn! and then I saw this girl come from the other room and he was like this is my fiancé Natalie,"

"And why haven't you came home yet?"

"Because I'm trying to win him back,"

"Listen to yourself Rachel, that only happens in the movies."

"Actually the girl's kinda ruining for herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we went to dinner tonight, all us from glee, and the girl just went all psycho and called him an idiot then stormed out of the restaurant and took his car."

"No way! Wait Natalie, Natalie Anderson?"

"Yeah,"

"McDreamy's marrying her! Dude she's a psycho! We went to High School together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, at prom her boyfriend forgot her corsage and she threw a microphone at him!"

"No way!"

"Yeah! Dude you gotta stop him from marrying her!"

"I will. Thanks Lanie,"

"No problem oh and next time you see her tell her Lanie Cooper says hi."

"Will do, bye."

"Bye," They hung up. Rachel's night just got a little better.


	4. Chapter 4 The Almost

"I just don't get it! why does he has to be such an idiot?" Natalie said crying.

"I don't know, boys are weird..." Her sister said filing her nails.

"I mean why can't I find someone normal and has boa loads of money?"

"I don't know."

"Not helping Rose!"

"Well I'm sorry, I just haven't had a boyfriend that isn't dumb so I can't really help you." She said.

"Ugh! This is like my third engagement and it doesn't seem like anyone is normal!"

"Well, why did you say yes to him?"

"Because he wasn't stupid while we were dating!"

-glee-

Finn laid in the empty bed thinking about well, everything. Rachel, Natalie, The wedding. He wasn't happy, he honestly hasn't been happy since graduation. He was always thinking about Rachel, he knew he shoudld have called her back, he knew he shouldn't have left. There was just something inside of him that knew that there was something Rachel wanted to tell him that day, something that would have changed his life dramatically but he didn't know what that was yet. But he was going to go to the end of the earth to try to find out what it was.

-glee-

The next morning Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn were at Rachel's house early the next morning.

"Okay, so last night things went weird, but the good weird. A weird that would drive Finn away from Blondie." Kurt said.

"Definetily, if Artie ever said anything to me like I would drop him so quickly." Tina said.

"Same," Quinn said.

"But what do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Well, from what Puckn told me Natalie is at her sister's so her and Finn aren't with each other. I say we said you over there to "talk" to Finn," Quinn said.

"Nah, that's rushing things." Mercedes said.

"Actually Quinn might be on to something. I mean Rachel goes over there, they start talking, things go to the next level and then Finn is dumping the blond so quick she won't even know what hit her.' Kurt said.

"I don't know," Rachel said.

"Oh come on Rachel, you can do it." Kurt said.

"Yeah, i know but I would feel bad, I mean what if he really loves her?"

"You think he loves a girl who calls him an idiot?"

"Well I wouldn't bu-"

"Exactly, now come on you're going to Finn's." Kurt said scooting Rachel upstairs to get dressed.

"Okay, okay I'm ready. What should i do?" Rachel said coming down the stairs.

"Well, just y'know go over there be all sympathetic and then show him what he's been missing." Quinn said.

"Okay, I can do this. But I kinda feel bad."

"Rachel, you never feel bad when you try to win someone back."Kurt said.

"Okay, I'll be back later." Rachel said grabbing her keys and shutting the door behind her.

When arriving at Finn's house she smiled seeing that Natalie's car wasn't there. She slowly walked up the walkway ringing the doorbell. Finn heard it from upstairs and quickly made it downstairs opening the door.

"Listen Natalie, we really need to talk if were going to-" He cut off his rant to see Rachel standing.

"Oh, hi Rach," He said, Rach she hadn't heard it in years but it brought her back.

"Hi Finn, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah why wouldn't i be?"

"Just y'know after what Natalie said last night."

"I'm fine, she didn't mean it y'know just girl stuff."

"Right," Rachel said nodding." c-can I come in?"

"Uh yeah, sure." He said moving so she could get into the home.

"You want anything?" He asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'm good, thanks."

"So, what made you stop by Rach? I mean it's good you stopped by I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you too."

"Oh, okay well what'd you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to know if you were really okay? I mean what Natalie said was just plain mean."

"I'm fine, honestly." He lied.

"No you're not Finn, I know you Finn." She said.

"I'm fine OKAY?" He said, anger in his voice, it startled Rachel.

"Why does everyone think somethings wrong? I'm 23 years old and people still think I'm the kid I was in High School."

"I'm just worried about you Finn, I didn't me to upset you."

"I know, I know. I'm just really stressed," He said calmly. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"It's okay," She said. "I know that you're stressed. You're kinda in the same position I was in before my first Broadway show, I was so stressed and I was trying to help my friend and-"

"Wait you were on Broadway?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I was in Spring Awakening, I told everyone and was hoping Kurt told you."

"No, noone told me."

"I'm sorry Rachel, I wish i had seen it."

"It's okay, My dad's video taped it."

"I'd love to see it,"

"I'll try to see if I can find it," She said getting off the barstool and making her way around the island to Finn. "But I think right now you need a hug." She said moving her arms around his neck giving him a hug. She hadn't hugged him in so long, it felt good. She looked up at him and he looked at him and inched to kiss him, he leaned into it when they heard the front door open. It was Natalie. Rachel turned away and let go of Finn.

"Finn, honey I'm so sorry about-" Then she realized Rachel was standing there.

"Oh, hi Rachel I didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah, just thought I'd stop by and say hi." She said fake smiling.

"Oh, Finn I'm so sorry about last night." She said standing on her toes to try to kiss him, but Finn turned his head so her lips met his cheek.

"oh Finn, you can kiss me infront of your friends." She said, being the "happy" person she is.

"Uh yeah just I think I'm coming down with something I don't want to get you sick." He lied.

"Oh well then you should go to back to bed." She said inching him towards the stairs.

"I-I uh should go, I gotta meet my dads for lunch."

"Oh, too bad. Bye Rachel." She said.

"Bye, Rach."

"Bye." She said turning towards the door and walking back to her car.

-glee-

When Rachel walked back into her house they all swarmed around her.

"So, how'd it go?" Kurt asked.

"We almost kissed," She said like it was no big deal.

"You almost what?" He said shocked.

"We almost kissed." She said hanging her coat.

"Wait so how did that happen?" Quinn asked.

"Well, we were in his kitchen and I gave him a hug and then I looked into his warm brown eyes and he leaned in and I leaned in and then blondie walked in and the moment was ruined." Her voice changed from sweet first crush to a dark tone.

"No way! She came back!" Tina said.

"Yep and she was all like Oh Finn I'm so sorry! Blah blah blah."

"Okay and what did she do when she was close enough to her?" Kurt asked.

"Lets just say Finn gave her the ole Lips to cheek manuvre."

"No!" Mercedes gasped.

"Uh huh, Finn wanted to kiss me then his own fiance."

"And what was his excuse?" Quinn asked.

"i think I'm coming down with something."

"Classic!" Kurt said.

"Finn so wants you right now."

"I know right!" She said.

"But I shouldn't think he's just going to come back to me now, it's not that easy." Rachel said dissapointment in her voice.

"You're right, What do we do then?" Kurt said.  



	5. Chapter 5 I Know

**This chapter is early compared to last chapter, I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. It's good but I feel like I'm rushing a little. But don't worry the next two chapters will be fillers in a way. I will get back on with Rachel's plan and the bachelor party (that's going to be fun!), and the secret will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. I've only told one person about it and they say I should do it. it's going to be good. :) Any way onward**!

* * *

Natalie was downstairs and Finn was in the bedroom. He couldn't stop thinking about Rachel, her hair, her eyes, everything. But out of all the things he couldn't stop thinking about the tiny box he was hiding in his sock drawl. He slid it open and took out the small black box he had kept for the past five years, Rachel's engagnment ring. He had bought it a week before graduation, he was determined he was going to marry her. Why did he have to be such an idiot? He was just going to clear his head, to make it perfect, the next thing he knew he was in Indianna. What he didn't understand more was why didn't he turn around? He looked at the ring, still sparkling like he had bought it yesterday. But what would he do? Maybe he still loved Rachel, but what about Natalie? He couldn't just go back with Rachel, she'd only been here a week and he barely had talked to her but he wanted to kiss her so badly. He missed it. He heard a soft knock and the door creak and quickly shut the box and put it in his back pocket.

"Hi baby, you feeling any better?" Natalie asked in a fake sympathetic voice.

"Yeah, a little." He mumbled.

"Good, 'cause were going to my parents tonight for dinner." She said cheerfully.

"Oh, great." He faked.

"I thought you'd be excited, now go change into something nice." She said walking out of the room.

"If only I had given Rachel this ring when I had the chance," He whispered hiding the box back in the drawl.

-glee-

Natalie's family was a lot like Quinn's in a way, the were very wholesome and religious. They were very snobby too, they didn't accept you unless you were the guy who had their hair perfectly combed and wore the suits to dinner. That was exactly the opposite of Finn, his was messy looking and he was wearing a button up with jeans. They took one look at him and frowned in disgust.

"Natalie, darling it's so nice to see you." Her mother said giving her a hug.

"Hello Flynn," She said intentionally messing up his name.

"It's Finn, Mrs. Anderson." He said hugging her akwardly.

"Right," She said turning away.

It was quiet at dinner. No one really talked and when they did talk it was never to Finn.

"Well, you're going to have to get some beautiful flowers for the pews." Her mother said.

"Yeah i was thinking of lillies."

T that would look beautiful."

"So, Flynn what's your profession?" Her father asked.

"I'm actually studing to be a teacher." He said proudly.

"Oh really? What for Mathematics? Biology? Physics?"

"Uh actually music." Natalie's father's face turned.

"Oh," Was all he said for the rest of the night.

By the time dinner was over Finn couldn't get out of their fast enough.

"Wasn't that fun?" Natalie said as they were driving home.

"A ball," Finn mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh come on Finn it wasn't that bad."

"Your parents think my name is Flynn,"

"Well that's a common mistake," She defended.

"Oh yeah well is being dissapointed I'm a teacher common to?" He said.

"Finn there not dissapointed with you,"

"Yeah they are, your father's face looked that guy on Wheel of fourtune when the wheel rolled to bankrupt after hitting 500,000."

"Finn calm down they love you!"

"Yeah, they really love me." He mumbled.

"Stop being so negative!"

"I'll stop when you're parents treat me with respect!"

"My parents have nothing to do with our relationship!"

"Well they do when they keep putting me down!"

"You know what? I can't talk to you anymore. My parents love you!" She said starting to cry.

Finn just looked at her and continued to drive until they got home.

"I'n gonna be at Puck's," He mumbled.

"Good!" She said slamming the car door and walking furiously to the front door. He pulled out of the drive way and drove to Quinn and Puck's apartment.

Quinn opened the door to see Finn standing there.

"Finn, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Not, really I just into another fight with Natalie," He said.

"Oh really? What about?"

"Her parents, they just seem to be dissapointed I'm a music teacher and they never get my name right."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, can I talk to Puck?'

"Yeah, Puck!" She yelled getting Puck off the couch.

"Hey, what's up man?" He asked.

"I really need your advice," He said.

"Okay,"

"I'll leave you guys alone," Quinn said leaving the doorway.

"I really just don't know what to do, I just don't think I can go through with this if she's going to treat me like this."

"I know dude, just think of it this way, do you want to stuck in a relationship where you're trapped or do you want to be in a relationship where your happy and love the girl you're with."

"I want to be happy but I can't do that with Natalie."

"Exactly, that's why you need to stop this before it goes to far."

"I know I should but I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because if I do people are going to think I did it because Rachel came back!"

"And is that your true reason?"

"In a way, yes. I know I shouldn't be saying this but I think I still love her."

"You think or you know?"

"I know,"

"Then do the right thing and dump Natalie before it goes too far."

"You're right. I should."

"Uh huh."

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"Uh huh,"

* * *

**OOOO! Another cliff hanger! How could you? I can't wait to write the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Lady gaga would be ashamed

**Another chapter YAY! This chapter is so angsty it's scary. I usually don't write like this but I was just in the mood to have Rachel tell Natalie how she really felt SPOILER! Next chapter the twist comes! Moo hahaha! It's a good one, very original. Any who Onward!

* * *

**

Rachel sat at her computer that night, looking at old photos of her and Finn from high school. She smiled at everyone one of them, then she got to the folder that was never filled, graduation. Her and Finn had such a big future ahead of them and it was gone. Their relationship was gone. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and pulled herself together, she was going to get Finn back so crying was not in her plan.  
-glee-

Finn woke up the next morning hanging off the couch of Puck and Quinn's apartment. He took a deep breath and got off the couch. Today was the day Finn was going to break off the engagment. He drove back to the house to face Natalie. He turned the knob and saw Natalie standing there.

"Natalie we need to talk," He said not moving from the door.

"Finn, I am so sorry I should've listen to you."

"Well, thanks but it's not about that-"

"And I'm sorry for saying those things to you,"

"I know but-"

"And-"

"NATALIE!" He yelled cutting her off.

"I can't marry you," He said.

"Of course you can."

"No I can't, I can't go through with this,"

"Finn, yes you can you just have cold feet. Everyone gets it."

"But-"

"Finn, it's okay. I still love you even if you do say these things." He couldn't get another word in, she wasn't going to hear it. He would have to do it another day.

-glee-

The eleven members of glee walked into the hall for the engagment party, Puck was the only one who knew what Finn felt, he was disapointed that he didn't man up and stop it. The hall screamed Natalie. It was pink and furry, it was like Rachel's room multipled and threw up all over it. They all gasped and just stared. Puck was the first to talk.

"Quinn, you're driving home," and he walked away headed to get a drink.

"And I thought my room was awful, this is just touture," Rachel said flatining her skirt.

"I agree," Kurt said.

Finn saw Puck adn sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"I gave Natalie a credit card."

"Well that but what happened? But what happened with stopping the wedding?"

"She just wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't talk."

"Well you should stop it soon before she gets carried away and you're in debt." Puck said.

"I know, I know. I need to man up and just do it."

"You better, you going to do it now?"

"No, have you seen Natalie get mad? It's scary."

"Dude, your such a girl,"

"I am not!"

"Okay...,"

"It's hard,"

"I know dude, just do it quick before she goes too far."

"I will," he said getting up from the bar to go talk to people who do know his name. Then Natalie came out.

"Oh my god!" Kurt yelled dropping his glass to see the monstrosiy Natalie was wearing.

"Lady Gaga wouldn't want to be seen in that dress." He said looking at the dress it was pink and filled with ruffles,sequinces, and everything else you would find in a craft closet.

"This is everything wrong and more," Mercedes said.

"I'm afraid," Tina said.

"I feel bad for the person who made it," Artie said.

"By the stiching it looks like she made it." Kurt said.

"I'm with Tina, I'm afraid." Quinn said.

"I feel bad for the bridesmaids, what are there dresses going to look like?" Rachel said.

"Hey guys it's so nice to see you," Natalie said cheery hugging them all in her polyester death trap.

"Nice to see you too," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Well, I gotta go announce something. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Okay," Rachel said. Natalie scurried away to the small platform.

"Eh hem, attention. Finn would you mind gettig up here?" Finn looked around and made his way to the tiny stage.

"We would just like to thank you for coming and supporting us in our journey of love," This was making them all gag, mostly Rachel and Kurt, " And we would just like to tell everyone that we have moved the wedding to next week." She said smiling. Everyone turned to each other even Finn. Rachel looked at them and ran out of the hall to the parking lot. Tears streaming down her face. They all looked at each other and Puck spoke up.

"I should talk to her, she needs to hear this from me." Everyone was confused but Puck kept walking to go find Rachel. When he found her she was sitting on the curb crying softly.

"Go away noah, I don't want to talk to anyone!" She said crying.

"You might not want to talk to anyone but you need to talk." He said sitting down next to her.

"What do you want?"

"I needed to tell you that none of this was Finn's doing."

"Oh really? You just think Natalie moved the wedding without talking to Finn?"

"Rachel, Finn was at my apartment last night, he told me he was going to break it off with Natalie."

"Yeah right." Her mascara was running now.

"He did, I promise you he still has feelings for you."

"I won't believe it until he says it."

"You as stubborn as you were in high school."

"Some people don't change Noah,"

"Yeah, but Finn has."

"Noah I don't have time for this I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere. You're going back into the resturant and show Finn that you want him."

"You've always been really sensitive Noah,"

"Well, i am dating Quinn."

"And you have a way with humour. Quinn's really lucky."

"Uh, yeah speaking of Quinn. Rachel I need your help."

"For what?"

"I was thinking over proposing,"

"I think she would love that," She said wiping the mascara.

"Thanks Berry,"

"Anytime." He helped her up from the curb and walked back in to the bathroom to fix her makeup. When Natalie walked in.

"Oh hi Natalie," She said re-applying her make-up.

"Cut the act Berry," She said harshly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel said.

"I know you still maybe in love with Finn but stop because he's mine and we're getting married next week."

"Well congrats, but I will always have feelings for Finn. He was my first everything. But if you want me to back off I will. No more trouble." Rachel said.

"Oh sweet, but I'm not the dumb blond you think I am, I'm nothing like your little friend Betsy or Betty or whatever her name is."

"Brittany,"

"Whatever, just back off!" She was sounding more and more like Santanna. Rachel just looked at her and made her way to the door.

"Oh Berry doesn't have a come back boo hoo." She said.

"You know what Natalie. I still love Finn like I did in high school, and I always will. So you keep telling yourself that you have power keep dreaming because I know Finn still feels the same way. So I would watch out." Rachel said and pushed the bathroom door open leaving Natalie standing there atonished.

When Rachel came back to the room she had this look on her face like she was going to do something she was going to regret. She walked straight over to Finn and pulled him away from whoever he was talking to.

"Finn, Meet me in the McKinley audiotorium Thursday night, six o'clock. I have something I need to tell I've been keeping from you since graduation." Once she finished she turned around and walked right back out again, turning the ignition and driving home. Rachel was back on course.

* * *

**Ooo! Oh and by the way the less you guys review the less mojo I get and have a harder time writings these chapters so I would click that little button below and remember I have anonymous reviews so even if you don't have an account you can still review and if your one of my friends who read these (you know who you are,) You don't have to tell me when you see me just leave it in the reviews. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth Finally

Adrenaline was rushing through Rachel's body when she got home. She immediately called Lanie.

"Lanie you need to come to Lima by Thursday." She said.

"What's going on?" Lanie asked, she had never heard Rachel talk like this.

"I'm getting Finn back," She said.

"Okay, we'll be there on the next flight out." She said as the both hung up.

-glee-

They all looked at each other not knowing what came over Rachel. Finn walked over to the group with a look on his face.

"What's going on with Rachel?" He asked.

"We're not sure," Kurt said.

"It might be because Puck talked to her." Tina said.

"Hey, I gave her some good advice." Puck said.

"Okay, but she told me she had to tell something she's been hiding since graduation, but I have no idea what she's talking about." He said.

"I have no idea, I haven't been told anything." Kurt said.

"Okay, I should probabaly go back to Natalie I'll see you later." They all just kinda nodded as he walked away.

"What do you think she's hiding?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, it's going to be hard especially since she's been keeping it since high school." Quinn said.

"What I don't get is how she kept it from us, I mean how could she keep a secret for 5 years?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I mean Rachel doesn't seem like the type who could keep something for long," Mercedes said.

"I bet it's something that will change dramatically, I mean she waited now to tell Finn, a week before his wedding. I bet it's something to stop him."Kurt said.

"I agree," Quinn said.

-glee-

Rachel honestly didn't know what to think, she was happy she was finally telling him but she was afraid. Afraid that he would be mad that she had kept it for this long. She had to tell him now or else she would never tell him.

_I can't believe it's taken me this long to have the courage to tell him. She thought. But what will he say? Will he be mad that I didn't tell him? Would he dump Natalie on the spot? Would he leave for good? She couldn't think about the bad snearioes only the good. She could only think about how happy he'll be that he dumps Natlie and they live happily ever after. But that only happens in the movies._

**Kurt: **What are you hiding?

**Rachel:** Why would I be hiding something?

**Kurt**: Finn told us you were hiding something.

**Rachel:** You'll find out Thursday.

**Kurt**: Can't you tell me now?

**Rachel:** No. You're going to ruin it.

**Kurt: **One hint?

**Rachel:** What is it?

**Kurt:** Will this affect Finn's choice?

**Rachel:** If it doesn't he has no heart.

**Kurt:** It's that big?

**Rachel:** I'm not saying anymore.

**Kurt:** Please?

**Rachel:** No.

She stopped texting after that. She was hoping she wouldn't regret her decision in the morning, she couldn't chicken out now. It wouldn't be fair to Finn or herself.

When Thursday came both Rachel and Finn were nervous, sick to their stomach nervous. He was so afraid about what she was going to tell him. She was nervous about he would react. Lanie was nervous about how this was going to affect everyone. She was the only aside from Rachel's fathers who knew what she was hiding. But today was the day.

"Finn, honey are you okay?" Natalie asked pretending like she actually cared.

"Uh, no not really I-" She cut him off.

"Is this about the wedding? I mean everyone gets nervous gets nervous but I thought moving it would help." She said.

"it's not about the wedding."

"Then what? I mean you're life is pretty simple I don't know what else you would worry about."

"It's about Rachel,"

"Rachel? Oh she probably wants to know what dress to wear to the wedding it's nothing to worry about." She said playing it off.

"It's not like that, it's about something from high school," He said, then he thought back maybe he knew what she was going to tell him? No, he thought, that's definetly not it. Or maybe it was?

"I wouldn't worry Finn she probably just wants to circulate those "trophies" you guy won."

"Why the air quotes around trophies?"

"Well, I just don't consider singing competions trophies, trophies."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't really gain anything from singing."

"Most of my friends got schloarships because of those "trophies'"

"I'm just stating an opinion," She said defensivley.

"Next time, keep it to yourself." He said anger in his eyes he got up from the table and went upstairs grabbing the ring from his drawl for good luck and drove to his Mom and Burt's house to wait, he couldn't wait at home with Natalie being so self-absorbed.

"Honey it'll be okay. Whatever she's going to tell you is going to be okay." Carole said.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you'll be okay." She said hugging him.

"Thanks mom,"

"Your welcome baby,"

"I should probably go now," Finn said breaking the hug.

"Okay, just remember I'll be here if you need to talk.

Finn got into the car and took a deep breath and started the car.

-glee-

Rachel and Lanie talked oustside the door.

"So you remember what you're going to do right?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh you give the que and I send her through."

"Yep, so go through the back and be behind the curtains."

"I get it, now go."Lanie said.

"Okay," Rachel pushed the doors to the audiotourium and waited on the stage.

When Finn came through the main doors she took a deep breath, it was time.

He made his made his to the stage and met Rachel.

"Hey Finn," She said, she was nervous.

"Hey Rach," She loved hearing that, _Rach_.

"I haven't told this to anyone but my dad's and my friend Lanie."

"What is it? You're kinda worrying me." Finn said, worry was definetly in his voice.

"I just want you to know that by telling you this I want you to make your decision based on what you want your life to be like."

"You're really scaring me Rachel."

"Okay," She took a deep breath. "Lanie now," She said.

"Finn, this is Emma. Our daughter." A little girl around the age of four came from behind the curtains. Finn was speechless.

* * *

**Weren't expecting that were you? I think it was pretty original. I had to write this chapter because I was dying to write this. It's definitely my favorite chapter so far! :) Honestly what were you guys thinking the twist would be? I mean seriously I never gave any foreshadow to that but it happened in high school. Leave it in the reviews! :) PS I did not name her after Emma I just thought it was pretty then after I wrote it I realized it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Walking in the Rain

**Sorry i didn't update this yesterday. I was decided on how I was going to drag this on. *gasp* dragging on is the worst thing to think about! Anyway I really love this chapter but I say that every chapter. Oh and by the way chapter 6 it was originally going to be called new Rachel, Better Finn, and Sensitive Puck Oh My! But it was too long :(.**

**

* * *

**

"This is Emma, our daughter." Finn looked at the small child around the age of five. she had shoulder length dark brown hair with a cute little bow and was wearing a light pink sundress with matching sweater. She looked so much like Finn it was scary.

"Our daughter? Like yours and mine?" Rachel nodded.

"I was going to tell you after graduation but you were gone and I was alone," She whispered. Emma just looked at the freakishly tall man in front of her.

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I regret everyday leaving you. If I knew- I-I'm so sorry." He said looking at the girl she just continued to smile.

"I know, Um Emma this is Finn, He's uh," She didn't know how to explain this to the girl. It was a hard topic to discuss when your younger like her.

"I'm your dad." Finn finished, he wanted Emma to know he was her father.

"Yeah, he's your dad." The little girl walked shyly over to Finn and he pick her up, giving her a hug. Rachel smiled. She waited for this moment.

When Finn put Emma down she scurried back to Rachel hiding behind her leg.

"And I'm Lanie. The best friend," Lanie said coming out from the curtains Finn nodded.

"Do you want to talk about this?" Rachel asked, Finn nodded which was Lanie's Que to take Emma.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say." He said.

"I know, I knew it wouldn't be easy. But I want you to remember that I don't want this to effect your decision. Just because we have a daughter does not mean you have to come back to me. This is your life but I don't want you to think you're trapped."

"Rachel, you could never trap me. It's just I wasn't expecting this."

"I know, I don't know why I didn't tell anyone. it seems stupid now."

"It's not your fault you were scared. It doesn't matter now,"

"It's just after I had Emma, I just kept picturing you and her in the rocking chair, but you never were and it just kills me that you've missed everything." she said crying.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now and I'll be there for you and her." he pulled her into a hug, it felt so good being in his arms.

"I-I should probably go, I gotta clear my head." Finn said letting go of Rachel and grabbing his jacket.

"I'll call you tomorrow," He said, Rachel nodded as he left the audiotorioum. Lanie came back out with Emma.

"I should bring Emma home, it's getting late." She said taking Emma from Lanie.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. I'll see you later." Rachel left the school and buckled Emma into the seat and when she turned the ignition she broke down. Tears streaming down her face.

"Mommy whats wrong? Mommies aren't suppose to cry," She said, her innocence made Rachel smile.

"Sometimes Mommies have to cry," She said. "But it's okay Emma don't worry."

Finn sat in his mother's driveway. I have a daughter and I'm marrying another girl, he kept thinking over and over again. He didn't know what to do, Natalie would never listen to him, he knew Rachel wanted him, and He wanted to be in Emma's life. he couldn't do all three without hurting someone. Carole finally noticed her son's car in the driveway and decided to come out.

"Finn, honey, what are you doing sitting in your car?" Carole asked.

"I have a daughter," Was all he could say. Carole looked at him.

"I don't know what to do mom," He said looking at her.

"Oh baby, I know," She said. "You have to ask yourself, do you want to be in your daughter's life and Rachel's or are you going to marry Natalie and try to be in your daughter's life."

"I don't know, Natalie's going to freak when she finds out, why can't I just make up my mind?"

"Because it's a hard choice, you'll know what's right though Finn, I know you."

"I know,"

"Just remember, they never said life would be easy. It's filled with tough choices and decisions that change things."

"Thanks mom."

"Anytime baby, I know you'll do what's right." She got out of the car and made her way back to the house. Finn wasn't sure what he was going to do he knew he was going to be in Emma's life and Natalie was not going to stop him from doing that.

-glee-

Rachel looked out the window on the gloomy Friday morning. Emma was sitting at the table. She was a little afraid about Finn was going to decide to do. She kept thinking about everything that had happened in the last five years. He had missed some amazing moments in Emma's life, the first time she heard her heartbeat, when she was born, when she first started crawling, walking and he wasn't there for any of it, it killed her.

She then heard a knock on the door. It was Finn, he was drenched from the rain.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"I wanted to talk, can we?" He asked.

"of course,"

"In the rain?" He asked.

"You wanna talk in the rain?" She looked at him.

"Yeah,"

"Of course," She grabbed her coat and told Lanie where she was going.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked as they walked in the rain, they only heard the patter of the rain.

"Us,"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, and it's not really my decision. I mean you're the one who needs to make the decision, it's your choice."

"I want to be in Emma's life."

"I want you to, too."

"So that's decided."

"You can marry Natalie you know that right? Having Emma shouldn't change that."

"I know, but it does." He looked into her warm brown eyes, she let go of the umbrella and leaned in kissing him.

* * *

**So, what should I do next? What's Finn going to decide? Oh and what's gonna happen with the ring, remember the one Finn's hiding with his socks? Maybe next chapter you'll find out...**


	9. Chapter 9 Be a man and just do it

**It's short and I'm sorry but I'm going to my grandma's for the next two days or so and there's no wifi *gasp* so i wanted to get this up so you don't go crazy.

* * *

**

Kurt sat in his apartment waiting for Rachel to call him. It had been two days since whatever Rachel was going to tell Finn. It was killing him, he wanted to know. He then decided to call. Call, after call but there was no answer.

"Answer your phone Rachel!" He said to himself. She finally answered.

"Rachel! Why haven't you answered?"

"I've been busy,"

"With what?"

"Things,"

"Whatever what did you tell Finn?"

"Let's just say, I'm a mom, he's a dad, and your an uncle."

"WHAT?"

"I have a daughter!"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. What'd Finn do?"

"Well, he ran out after I told him but then he came over and well, we kissed."

"You kissed?"

"Uh huh."

"You got him now."

-glee-

Finn hadn't come home since the day Rachel had told him he had a daughter. Natalie was furious that he wasn't calling or coming home. She knew he was hiding something. She decided to look in the most unlikely place, his sock drawer. She then found the small black box. She became more angry when she opened it to see the ring. Finn walked into the room.

"Where have you been?" She yelled.

"I've been at Puck's,"

"Why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I've been busy,"

"What this?" She showed him the ring, this he did not have an answer for.

"Answer me."

"I-it's Puck's, he asked me to keep it for him," He lied.

"Oh really, they why does it F plus R explain that to me Finn," Finn sighed.

"I bought it years ago, it's nothing."

"Good, just remember Finn you gave me this ring ," She said pointed to her finger. "You're marrying me, not Rachel." She walked out of the room.

"And go change, your ruining the carpets." She pushed the door opened and stormed downstairs.

"I wish you were more like Rachel!" He yelled.

"Have fun with that dream!" She yelled. After he changed he went to Puck's.

"Heard about what Rachel told you, are you okay?" Puck asked as Finn entered the apartment.

"Yeah, but wait had did you find out?"

"It's simple Rachel told Kurt, who told Mercedes, who told Quinn, who told Me."

"Right,"

"Did you tell Natalie?"

"No, did I ever tell you I bought a ring for Rachel?"

"No, you bought a ring?"

"Yeah, I was going to propose to her the day of graduation, that's why I left I went to clear my head, to make it perfect but the next thing I knew I was in Indiana with three missed calls from Rachel and then I started thinking about what would happen if Rachel fell in love with some other guy and I never came back."

"Whoa dude, that's a lot."

"Yeah, and now I'm never going to be able to give her the ring because I'm going to be trapped in an whirl of unhappiness for the rest of my life because of one stupid move."

"Well if you would just break it off with Blondie you could be with Rachel,"

"But see thats the thing Natalie's not going to let me."

"My advice, be a man and just do it."


	10. Chapter 10 Daddy?

Finn really needed to decide now. The wedding was in two days and he couldn't just run away from everything. He needed to build a relationship with his daughter, figure out what he was going to do with his life, and not be the scared little boy he was in High School. It was too much to do in two days. First thing he was going to do was get to know Emma. He tried calling Rachel but she wasn't answering, buy the fourth try he decided just to leave a message.

"Hey Rach, it's me Finn. I was just wondering if I could you know take Emma out for a day? I really want to be apart of her life. Call me back." He hung up the phone and waited.

Rachel's P.O.V.

Though I keep saying I don't want it to affect his decision, I kinda hope it does. I mean we have daughter together the least he could do is dump Natalie. If he really wants a relationship with her he's gonna have to choose one. With both I don't think it will work.

Rachel finally decided that should call Finn back. She hated thinking this way but maybe if she let Emma go with him he would realize how much he loves her and dump Natalie.

"Finn, It Rachel."

"Hey Rach,"

"I wanted to return your call. How about 'round noon tomorrow you come and pick Emma up. Spend the afternoon together and bring home around eight?"

"That's sound great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

-glee-

"Are you going to be okay Em? Don't be shy okay?" Rachel said to her, buttoning her jacket.

"Okay Mommy,"

"Okay,"

When Finn came to the door he took a deep breath,then he rang the doorbell. Rachel sighed and got Emma. When she opened the door she saw Finn, he looked nervous.

"Hi," she said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Hi," He repeated. Emma stood next to Rachel hiding.

"Okay, so she should be home by eight or so and just have fun," Rachel said. Emma just continued to look up at the man infront of her.

"I can do that." Finn said nodding. Rachel picked Emma up and gave her to Finn.

"Have fun," She said.

"We will," Finn said walking down the pathway, he put Emma in the carseat and shut the door.

"So Emma, what do you want to do? We got the whole afternoon," There was no answer from the girl.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Still no answer.

"Do you want to get ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!" She yelled.

"That always works," He said pulling out of the driveway.

Once Finn got his and Emma's icecream they sat on a bench.

"So Emma, what do you like doing?"

"Um,I like playing with dolls,"

"That's cool,"

"Mommy says that your my daddy but mommies and daddies should be together but your not," It was a very Brittany type question because of it's randomness.

"Uh, yeah well sometimes it doesn't work like that Emma. Sometimes daddies make bad decision and it doesn't work out like that."

"Oh," Was all Emma could say, she was too young to understand. It was quiet for a while.

"Can you sing?" She asked next, it was another random question.

"Uh, yeah I do. I mean not a lot anymore but I can. I actually used to sing with mommy."

"Mommy showed my all these movies of her, she's really good."

"Yeah, she's amazing." Finn said remembering back to High School. Finn wouldn't stop thinking about high school and glee. Emma stared at him confused.

"Daddy?" It was first time she had ever said. Finn was caught off guard.

"Daddy?" She repeated.

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you done?" She nodded. He took the soggy cardboard and threw it away.

"Okay, what do you want to do now?" He asked.

Then it came to him, Natalie, he never told her he had a daughter.

"Uh, Emma you have to meet someone." He said taking her hand and rushing to the car.

"Natalie!" He yelled.

"What!" She yelled harshly.

"Come here!" The yelling was frightening Emma.

Natalie stopped halfway down the stairs once she saw Emma.

"Who's this?"

"Natalie, this is Emma. She's my daughter."

"Really? So we've been together three years and you never happened to mention a daughter." She was angry.

"I can explain, I didn't know. Rachel just told me the other day."

"Oh, well then I guess I'm like a step-mom now, right sweetie?" She got down to Emma's level and said.

"I guess, yeah." Finn said.

"Okay then." Natalie said standing up.

"Okay, well I just wanted to tell you that. I gotta go now with Emma."

"OKay, well just be home tonight okay?"

"Okay," He picked Emma up and opened the door.

"Emma, you have some other people to meet." He said.

"Okay," She said. Finn drove to his mother and Burt's house.

Finn took Emma out of the carseat and walked up the path. Carole opened the door and smiled seeing Finn with Emma.

"You don't need to indroduce I know who this is." She said.

"Who told you?"

"Kurt, who did you think?"

"Finn, she looks like you."

"Yeah, that's what everyones said." He said.

"Burt come here!" She yelled.

"This better be good, Deadliest Catch is on!" He came out from the room and stopped.

"This is Emma," Finn said. The little girl just kept smiling.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Burt said. "and she looks a lot like you."

"That's what everyones said." He said.

-glee-

It was finally eight and Finn decided he should bring Emma home. When he knocked on the door Lanie quickly opened it.

"Where's Rachel?" He asked looking around.

"She went to pick something up, she'll be home."

"Oh, okay. Well can I stay until she comes back?"

"I'd rather you not," Finn looked a little dissapointed.

"Emma why don't you go in and get your pajamas on. I gotta talk for a minute." Emma scurried up the stairs to the bedroom.

" Come in," Lanie said moving from the door."

"Okay, I got 3 things to say. One, you are a lot cuter than how Rachel described you," Finn blushed at her comment. "Two, whatever you do, do not break Rachel's heart. She is strong but she falls hard. You've broken her heart too many times and I'm really not sure why she keeps coming back to you but don't hurt her again. And three, you want a bonmd with Emma? You're going to be in theat girl's life. Girls need fathers as much as they need mothers and if you walk out of her life like you did to Rachel I will not let you back in, Rachel might but I won't. You got that?" She said. Finn nodded.

"I agree, I need to man up and stick to my word." After he said that he remembered something important.


	11. Chapter 11 Clearing My Head

**Okay so I got a couple things 1 writer's block is awful 2 theres only two chapters left and 3 criticism is great but this is how I write so if you don't like it than stop reading.**

**

* * *

**

Once Natalie saw Finn's car was gone from the driveway and far away from the house she blew up.

"He has a kid with her?" She yelled echoing through the house.

"I mean it's bad enough she came back but a kid? Nice goodbye present Rachel! Have fun with that relationship when I take Finn far, far away!" She yelled to herself. She was furious, she already felt him slipping away but now with this she had no chance.

* * *

Finn woke up the next morning with Natalie snuggled right next to him, it was the first time in weeks. It still didn't feel right. One more day, he thought. One day of freedom, this was his last day to say something important before he was trapped in a tunnel of unhappiness. He couldn't think about it now, he had twenty-four hours to clear his head. What would he do?

* * *

Rachel woke up practically the same way Finn did. Emma was snuggled up next to her. She looked so peacefully sleeping, she looked like she should be in an Anne Getty calendar. Her hair splayed over her face, snoring quietly. She smiled at her daughter, tossled her hair, and got up to make coffee. She was startled to see Lanie sitting at the table. She had never seen her up so early without not going to bed.

"Why so shocked?" Lanie said sarcastically.

"You scared me," Rachel said catching her breath.

"I needed to talk to you," She said.

"About what?"

"McDreamy,"

"What about Finn?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"Lanie I'll be fine even if he doesn't choose me," She lied.

"Oh really? Aren't you the one who ate three cartons of ice cream a day the first, i don't know, 3 years of college?" She said.

"I did not!" She defended.

"Sure, say whatever you want just be careful. You could be hurt again,"

"I know I ju-"

"MOMMY!" Emma yelled.

"I gotta go get her." Rachel said walking to the stairs to get Emma.

* * *

"Finn do you want breakfast?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not hungry," He mumbled.

"And I'm talking to the one who can eat five Big Macs," She said. Finn didn't say anything back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine," He mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Natalie!" He yelled.

"I was just trying to help Finn, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, I'm just a little stressed,"

"Just don't stress too much, we have a wedding tomorrow and I'm not having pictures with you having stress lines. That would not look good." She said, she was serious.

"I gotta go clear my head," He said getting up from the table.

"Okay, just be home tonight," Finn nodded and left to his car.

* * *

When Rachel got upstairs she smiled at Emma, the expression changed when she saw Emma.

"Mommy what's this?" She said holding up a picture frame, it wasn't just any picture, it was Nationals 2011. Rachel looked at the picture and smiled thinking back on that year. The good and bad, the happy and sad, the feeling of winning against Vocal Adrenaline.

"That's a picture from school,"She said.

"I don't know any of these people," Emma said.

"Yeah, don't worry though you'll know them soon enough. That's Kurt, and there's Quinn, and Tina, Sam, that's Noah but he prefers Puck, Mike Brittany, Santana, Artie, and that's me-" She pointed to the people she said and stopped when she got to Finn.

"Is that daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah, that is daddy." She said softly.

"He looks really happy,"

"Yeah he does, we all where really happy." She paused for a moment.

"How about some breakfast?" She said changing the subject. Emma nodded and followed Rachel downstairs.

* * *

Finn got into his car and just drove, no where to go. He went in circles over and over again, no stopping, no point, just driving. He didn't know where to go, he couldn't go home without being lectured, Puck would lecture him, Kurt would lecture him, Carole would lecture, no one understood. They wanted him to take the easy way out, but the easy way wasn't always the best way. He couldn't go anywhere, back in high school if he didn't know where to go or who to turn to he would go to Rachel's but if he went there he would feel guilty, in one day he'd be leaving a family he always wanted.

* * *

Rachel was feeling the same way. After getting Emma breakfast she went upstairs to look at the picture, it was one of the happiest days of her life. They all had smiles on their face, true winners. After winning Nationals glee club got a little more popular, Karaofsky and Azimio still gave them a hard time but it didn't matter to them anymore. If you looked at the picture closely you could see Finn holding her hand, it made her cry a little. She loved him so much and would never be able to him because tomorrow he was getting married and she couldn't stop him. To make things worse she remembered the box she had in the closet. Rachel got up and took the box from the shelf revealing every high school memory she kept. Pictures, dresses, sheet music, it was all there. She got to the bottom and found a faded blue T-shirt. Tears streamed down her face looking at the shirt.

"Mommy are you okay?"

* * *

Finn's phone started to ring taking him out of his daze.

"Hello?" He said, it sounded like he had just woken up.

"Finn, where are you?" Puck asked.

"I'm driving,"

"Where?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

"What do you mean you don't know yet?"

"I'm clearing my head that's all,"

"Okay, well Blondie's been trying to call you. She called here thinking you'd be here. I think she'll be calling the FBI soon if you don't call her."

"Well, tell her I'll be home later,"

"I'm not the one who should be calling her."

"Just do it okay?" He said irritated.

"Why don't you just dump her now?"

"Would you lay off about that?"

"It's the truth man,"

"Well I can make my own decisions and I don't need you!" He yelled hanging up the phone. Once he focused on driving again he realized where he was. McKinley High School.

* * *

"Mommy are you okay?" Emma asked stnding in the doorway. Rachel quickly turned around and wiped the running mascara.

"Yeah I'm fine Em, don't worry,"

"But mommy you cry a lot and you never cry," She was starting to realize something was wrong with her mother.

"I know, I just have been a little sad,"

"Is it about daddy?" She asked.

"Why would you think that?" She hoped this would cause the child to think.

"Because, when Lanie brought me here, I met daddy, and you cry now,"

"Emma, sometimes things happen and we just need to cry. You'll understand when you're older."

* * *

Finn breathed deeply and got out of his car walking into the school. He stopped at the main case. It held the 2012 football championship. He smiled seeing it, because of Coach Beiste they won the championship that year. He continued walking until he got to the choir room. He opened the door and saw all the trophies they had won, and the newer members trophies. He looked at the pictures of the the members after he had graduated and the new kids now. They had such bright smiles on their faces, if they knew what he had to go through they would be shocked. He looked at the Thunderclap and their face's weren't vandalized. It was amazing how kids could change. He needed to clear his head still, so he left the choir room and went to the auditorium.

Finn sat on the stage he had some many memories on the stage and they all invovled Rachel. He sat there staring. All of a sudden he heard a voice.

"Finn?" The voice said startling him. He didn't know who it was.

"It really is you, didn't expect to see you here." Finn looked closer to find it was Will.

"Mr. Shue. I haven't seen you in forever, how's things?"

"Good, alot's changed though, glee club is overflowing and I'm married."

"Oh that's awesome, I'm actually getting married tomorrow,"

"Congrats Finn, I always knew you and Rachel would get together."

"I'm actually not marrying Rachel," Finn had disappointment in his tone.

"Oh Finn, I'm sorry I just thought-"

"It's okay most people made the same mistake. But I do have a daughter,"

"With your fiancée?"

"No, actually with Rachel, it's kinda a weird story."

"Yeah, do you need to talk?"

"Sorta, it just seems like everyone I talked either lectures me or makes me feel guilty,"

"Just do this, how do you picture your life in five, ten years?"

"Honestly, I don't know,"

* * *

Rachel needed some breathing room, She went downstairs and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?" Lanie asked.

"I gotta go do something I've been meaning to do, I'll be back later," Before Lanie could say anymore she shut the door behind her and left. Rachel didn't know what she was going to do she just needed to breath. Once she got to McKinley she went straight to the auditorium, she was surprised to see Finn standing there, alone.

"Finn?" She asked to make sure it was him.

"Rachel?" He said back.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"What are you doing here?"

"Clearing my head,"

"Me too," By now she was walking up the stairs to the stage. "I have something I need you to know, and I can't say it in words."

"What do you mean?"

"Brad," She said and like magic he came out from the curtains. "he's always here,"

_I am in love, With what we are, Not what we should be._

She started singing and it seemed like every memory came back.

_And I am, I am starstruck. With every part, Of this whole story._

_So if it's just tonight, The animal inside, Let it live and die._

_Like it's the end of time, Like everything inside, Let it live and die._

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. 'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. The night is fading, heart is racing. Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

_Oh._

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight Into the magic. And I don't, want the concrete._

_I am alive. Comes with the tragic._

_So if it's just tonight, The animal inside, Let it live and die._

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. 'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. The night is fading, heart is racing. Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

_Oh._

_Oh. Da da da da da da. Oh._

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. 'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. The night is fading, heart is racing. Now just come and love me like we're gonna die. Oh._

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

She finished the song and like that Finn knew what he was going to say.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry but, I'm marrying Natalie." and he ran out of the auditorium.


	12. Chapter 12 Is this the Happy Ending?

Rachel stood there in shock. Was it the song? Did she do something wrong? Was he just settling? She didn't know what to do. All she could do is cry. Lanie was right.

Finn drove away quickly. What had just happened? Why did he just say that? He didn't mean it but he couldn't take it back now. What did he just do?

Rachel stormed into the house she wasn't just sad, she was furious. How could he do that to me? He kissed me, she thought, he still had feelings, she thought he wanted to be apart of Emma's life.

"Rachel are you okay?" Lanie asked once she saw Rachel.

"I'm peachy! Couldn't be any better!" She yelled sarcastically.

"What happened?" She said concerned.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened, He decided that he doesn't want me or Emma, he wants her! Whatever happened to the all never break up with you, I love you stuff he said back in high school? Why did he kiss me?" She was flaming.

"Rachel, he said those things five years ago, people change, maybe he really loves her." Though Rachel didn't want to admit it, Lanie was right.

"It's just fair! I still love him!" Her anger melted to sadness.

"I know, and most likely he still does too, but you have to move on Rachel. Let him be with the other girl, he's missing out on an amazing person."

"Thank you Lanie," She whispered.

"You're welcome."

-glee-

Finn didn't know what to do, Natalie was at Rose's. She was very superstitious and didn't want any bad luck. Finn's guilt was even worse since Rachel wasn't answering her phone.

"Hey Rach, it's me. Listen I'm really sorry of how I ran out tonight. It's not you, it has nothing to do with you.I'm just really sorry. Please forgive me, and I hope to see you tomorrow."

"Hey Rach, it's me, again. I just didn't know if you got my last message. Anyway I'm really sorry about what happened and uh, hope to see you there tomorrow."

**15 calls later**

"Hey Rachel it's me for the seventeenth time, I'm just kinda worried since your not answering your phone. But you're probably putting Emma to bed. I just, again, am really sorry. Please call me back, please."

He gave up when he called and it said her machine was full. He was getting the hint she didn't want to talk to him.

-glee-

Rachel laid there, Emma snuggled next to her. She just didn't want to think about tomorrow, she just wanted to go back to when time was simpler,when her and Finn were in love and Natalie didn't exist. She just wanted to go back to high school.

The next morning she woke up nd the pain was intensifide. She didn't know how she was going to survive the ceremony. It was the end, she knew know matter what Finn said he wasn't going to be apart of Emma's life, Natalie would never allow it. She probably wouldn't even let him talk to her after today. She needed to let go but she couldn't.

Rachel went down the stairs to make some coffee. She had left her phone downstairs since Finn wouldn't stop calling her. She knew he meant what he said in the twenty messages he left. She looked at the phone to see where he had stopped. The grand total was thirty-two messages, Forty-seven texts, and two pictures with a puppy face. She couldn't listen to the messages. She sat down at the table and drank the coffee slowly. Lanie came down the stairs,poured herself some coffee, and sat down next to Rachel.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'm not really sure," She said.

"Don't let one guy ruin your life. There is going to be some amazing guy who comes into your life and loves you and Emma and never looks at any girl the way he looks at you." She said trying to cheer Rachel up.

"That's the problem, I think Finn was that guy." She said.

"Trust me, there's always another."

Finn was helpless. Rachel wouldn't return his calls, he couldn't blame her either. He'd been a total jerk to her. He couldn't talk to Natalie for wedding mambo-jumbo she believed. He sat alone in the apartment. He had no one to turn to.

-glee-

"Mommy my dress is itchy," Emma said wrestling with her pink dress she was wearing.

"I know sweetie just hold on. We're almost there." She reassured her daughter.

Once they arrived at the church Rachel looked at in disgust. It looked terrible, Natalie had ruined this beautiful church with ruffles, rhinestones, and banners.

"Hey look, if you look if you squint really hard you can see Finn's name!" Kurt joked.

"Air force one couldn't hold all these sparkles." Mercedes said.

"I thought the engagement party was bad, this is ten times worse." Rachel said.

"I used to rate horrible from one to Rachel, I think this topped this scale." Said Santana.

"I feel bad for Finn's credit card," Quinn said.

"I do too," Rachel said picking up Emma and walked back to Lanie.

"I have to do something, stay here with Emma," Lanie nodded and Rachel went to the back of the church. She knocked on the door to the room Finn was in.

Finn wasn't sure who was at the door, it couldn't be Natalie, Puck wouldn't bother him. He finished tieing his shoe and opened the door.

"Rachel, hi" He said.

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Yeah, come in," He said getting out of the way so she could walk in. "I was getting nervous when you didn't call back.

"Yeah, I was busy last night, y'know with Emma and all." Finn nodded.

"I don't want to hold you up, but there's something I didn't tell you last night," Finn nodded for her to continue. "When you left Finn it really hurt me, it hurt me even more knowing that I was pregnant with your child and had no one to turn to. I had an audition the morning Kurt called and told me you were in Ohio, it was for Les Mis and I missed it because of you. I hopped on a plane and when I saw Natalie and you told me you were getting married, it hurt me even more. What I'm trying to say is, is that I love you. I always have and I probably will never stop. I don't know if you feel the same way but I just wanted you to know that." She said, she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I did the things I did. I just- I don't know, and it wouldn't really matter now, but you will always have a speacial place in my heart. I really mean it." Rachel nodded.

"I will too," She stretched in her heels and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Break a leg," Was the last thing she said before closing the door behind her. Right then at that moment when she said that every emotion from High School came back and he said his response, even though she was gone, out loud.

"I love you."

Rachel walked back to the main church. She sat in the back of the church where no one could see her softly crying. She saw Finn walked passed her but didn't look up, she didn't want him to see her. He stood next to Puck at the alter. She then felt someone sit next to her.

"I give it three months before he's filing for divorce." Kurt whispered into her ear Rachel didn't say anything back.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"As best as I will be for a long time." She said.

"Don't worry, I promise." The music started playing and Rachel took a deep breath. Natalie burst threw the doors, her dress well, it wasn't a pretty sight. It had more ruffles than the church and her make-up, let's just say Bozo the clown would be impressed. She had a cheesy smile on her face as she "gracefully" walked down the isle. Finn faked a smile when Natalie got to the alter.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began. "We are gathered here today to wed Finn Christopher Hudson and Natalie Marie Anderson." He said.

"if anyone objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace," He said and everyone looked around. Rachel couldn't take it anymore, she got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"I do," A voice said, Rachel turned to see who said it. It wasn't Kurt, or Puck, not even Quinn. It was Finn.

"You can't do that! He can't do that right?" Natalie yelled.

"Natalie, you were great when we started dating but you changed. You became moody and never let me say anything, honestly you went crazy. I can't be with a girl like that, plus I have a daughter, I know you. I will never see her again if I marry you." Finn said.

"You can't do this! You put this ring on my finger Hudson!" Her face red, veins bugling.

"I second this motion!" Kurt yelled.

"You're not going anywhere!" Natalie grabbed Finn's arm. Finn pulled and wrestled until he was set free. He went straight down the isle and grabbed Rachel's arm and turned her around. She smiled at him.

"I love you," He said grabbing her and pressing a kiss on her lips passionately. Natalie screamed.

"You can't do this!" She yelled. Finn didn't pay attention at all still kissing Rachel.

Puck looked around and decided it was time.

"Not to steal anyones thunder but, I have something to say," He said. "Quinn, will you come here." Quinn looked confused and moved to the isle.

"I honestly didn't want to do this here but I just think it's time." Quinn looked even more confused.

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" Quinn asked anxiously.

Puck stifled a laugh. "No, I would never do that. Quinn, we've had the weirdest relationship next to Rachel and Finn's. We've been through a lot of things together and there's another thing I want to do with you," Puck grabbed something from his pocket. "Quinn, marry me?" He was now on his knee Quinn's eyes were welling with tears.

"Yes, yes!" She said crying Puck jump up from his knee and hugged her. This made Natalie even more angry She finally lost it and ran out of the church. Her parents and Rose followed her.

"We expected more from you Flynn," Natalie's father said.

"It's Finn!" He yelled after them.

Emma ran up to her parents going for Finn. Finn picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Is this the happy ending like in fairy tales?" She asked looking at both of them.

"Yeah Emma, I think it is." Finn said. The three of them walked out of the church, together again.

* * *

**Aww happy ending! Now come on did you really think I was going to let him marry her? I'm like the Queen of Finnchel! So, theres an epilogue coming but what do you want about Finnchel or Quinn and Puck's wedding? Your choice, leave it in the reviews, y ou know that little blue under these words. Go press it now! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 The Real Happy Ending

**And now, the ending. I'm as sad as you are to see this story end. It has been one of my favorites to write. But don't worry your little Finnchel heads off, if you guys want a sequel a sequel you will get. One problem I don't have any ideas for a sequel. If you do please PM me or put it in the reviews and I will definitely use them as options. Also a couple of you wanting a double wedding, that was a great idea and a very fun thing to write but, this is what I was thinking. Puck is Jewish and Quinn is Christian, in my opinion Puck would convert to Christianity for Quinn and the same with Finn and Rachel, Finn would convert to Judaism. Any way stop reading this and get to the good part!**

**

* * *

**

_His heart pounding in her ear, the steady beat calming her she felt herself drift off but fought to stay awake. He just looked at her gently, running his fingers through her hair._

_"I never told you the real reason I left," he said breaking the unintentional silence._

_"I thought it was because you were afraid of losing me to some New Yorker." She said changing her position to look at him._

_"No, that was my cover story, I never told anyone the real reason except for my mom who knew what I was going to do."_

_"What was it?"_

_"I originally left to take a drive, clear my head so I could make the night perfect."_

_"What do you mean, what did you have planned?"_

_"I was going to propose to you," He said showing her the ring, she gasped. "This is definitely not how I was going to do it in the first place but, I think is much better." She nodded and held out her hand for him to slip the ring on._

_She wiped the tears from her eyes. "This is perfect," She said kissing him gently. "Everything I always wanted." Finn looked confused._

_"Rachel Berry wanting a simple proposal? Not possible!" He said._

_"It's true," She said almost laughing. "That's probably the only that I will have simple, that and a wedding."_

Rachel smiled thinking back on that moment, now she stood there looking straight into his eyes, a goofy grin on his face always made her laugh a little.

"Do you,Finn, take Rachel to be your wife?" The Rabbi asked taking them both out of there trance.

"I do," Finn said smiling.

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect her, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?" He asked again.

"I do," He repeated.

"Finn, as you place this ring upon the finger of Rachel, speak to her these vows: "With this ring you are consecrated unto me as my wife, according to the law of God and the faith of Israel."

"With this ring you are consecrated unto me as my wife, according to the law of God and the faith of Israel." He slipped the ring on her finger breaking there stare from each other for a spilt second.

"And do you, Rachel, take Finn to be your Husband?"

"I do,"

"Do you promise to love, cherish,and protect him, whether in good fortune or in adversity, and to seek with him a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

"I do,"

Rachel, as you place this ring upon the finger of Finn, speak to her these vows: "With this ring you are consecrated unto me as my husband, according to the law of God and the faith of Israel."

"With this ring you are consecrated unto me as my husband, according to the law of God and the faith of Israel." She slipped the ring on his finger and smiled again.

-glee-

"I'm glad I'm seeing you with Berry instead of Blondie," Puck said coming up to Finn.

"I am too," Finn said looking at Rachel and Emma."

"You glad you didn't go through it with Blondie?"

"Absolutely,"

"You mad you missed out on the important things?"

"Yeah, but I now get to see the even better things," He just smiled seeing Emma laughing and smiling.

"Like what?"

"Like first day of school, first crush, first boyfriend, first break up, when she gets her license, graduation."

"You got a long time before half of those buddy," Puck said.

"Thank God." They both started laughing.

"What about you and Quinn?"

"What about us?"

"When are you guys tying the knot?"

"Well, she wants a summer wedding, so whatever she wants she gets," He said.

" Good luck with that."

"I'm gonna need it."

-glee-

"okay so you have our numbers and the hotel's right?" Rachel asked as Lanie scooted them both out.

"Yes, yes. I got it. Now you too have fun!" She said assuring them she could handle it.

"You sure?" She questioned.

"Yes! Now go!" Lanie shut the door behind them and Rachel and Finn exchanged looks.

"You think she can handle it?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes, now come on we got a honeymoon to start." He picked Rachel up wedding style and made his way to the elevator.

"very romantic Mr. Hudson."

"It sure is, Mrs. Hudson." He said putting empathy on Mrs. Hudson.

"I love the sound of that!"

"Me too," Finn smiled at her and gently kissed her.

Now, the happy ending began.

* * *

**So good? Bad? Reviews are very appreciated. Another thing, I promised I was going to write a Beth story if you've read 'Life goes on' if you haven't It's recommended It's Finnchel. Before I write that I'm going to finish my Quick story which is only on chapter 1. After I finish those two stories I was thinking of writing a story with a couple of different authors, I was thinking of calling it 'What I wish i would say' It's pretty much going to be a group of one shots with just random bits of things characters should say (i.e. Finn standing up to Karaofsky, Artie talking to Tina on how much she hurt him, Puck and how much he wants Quinn etc.) If you're interested great, if not I will write it myself. Anyway hope you liked this overall and hoped to hear from you soon! :)**

**p.s. if you guys have seen the pictures of mini Rachel for the upcoming episodes, that's what Emma looks like just to let you know. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Sequel news!

Hey Guys!

Long time no see on this story. I just wanted to tell you guys that I have finally thought of an idea for the sequel! YAY! So it's called "Torn between two cities" basically it's about Rachel and Finn trying to decide if they should stay in New York or go back to Lima, and what the best choice is for Emma. There will definetly be a couple twist and turns and maybe Natalie will come back. (haven't decided yet,) Anyway, it'll probably be up by Monday, Tuesday at the latest just since I'm going to be busy the next couple of days. So please, tell me what you guys think, any suggestions on where you want it to go, and if you're reading "Life Goes On" I'd love some one-shot Ideas for that too! I'll post here when the new story is up!  
-Gleekgirl635


	15. Chapter 15 Another update

Hey Guys!

Okay finally the new story! So I just posted it! It's called 'Torn between two cities' like I said it would. A little short for now but you'll find out why when you read it. I hope you guys like it!  
-Gleekgirl635


End file.
